Ford Mustang
For the Carol Shelby developed Mustang see - Shelby GT500. The Ford Mustang was first manufactured by Ford in 1964. The original 1964 Ford Mustang was based on the second generation Ford EL Falcon. Its initial release in 1964 was on of the most popular vehicle launches since the release of Ford's Model A. The Ford Mustang has become one of the best selling cars of all time. The Mustang created a new classification of vehicles known as "pony cars." Pony cars came under coupé vehicles with sporting aspirations as well as long bonnets and short rears. First Generation The MkI Ford Mustang is offered in both coupé and convertible body variations. The convertible variation of the hardtop Mustang is equipped with a retractable and folding roof. The first generation Mustang was manufactured between 1964 and 1973. The First Generation Ford Mustang appears as a drivable vehicle in Motor City Online and the PSP version of Need for Speed: Undercover. The Convertible variation appears in the PC version of Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit as an AI traffic vehicle. Third Generation The MkIII Ford Mustang was manufactured between 1979 and 1993. It is based on Ford's Fox but had several trim, body and engine differences through its production. A 1987 MkIII Mustang LX 5.0 appears as a Police vehicle in The Need for Speed. Mustang Mach III The Ford Mustang Mach III is a concept car first shown at the 1993 Detroit Motor Show. The Mach III was an insight into the MkIV Mustang which was released a year later with a few changes from the Mach III concept. The Mach III is powered by a 4.6L DOHC V-8 producing 450bhp at 4,500rpm and 440 lb-ft of torque with a 6-speed manual gearbox. It is capable of accelerating from 0-60mph in 4.5 seconds and reach a top speed of 180mph. The Ford Mustang Mach III appears as a class C vehicle in Need for Speed II. Fourth Generation The MkIV Mustang was released in 1993. The base models we're powered by a 3.8L OHV V6 developing 145bhp at 4,000rpm and 215 ft-lb of torque at 2,500rpm with either a 5-speed manual or an optional AODE 4-speed automatic gearbox. The MkIV Mustang kept its initial design from 1993 until 1998 when it received a facelift known as the "New Edge" model. The MkIV went out of production in 2004. GT The 2003 MkIV Ford Mustang GT is powered by a 4.94L 302 CID Windsor pushrod small-block V8 engine producing 260bhp at 6,533rpm and 302 ft-lb of torque at 3,067rpm with a 5-speed manual gearbox. The '03 GT is capable of going from 0-60mph n 5.9 seconds and reach a top speed of 145mph. The '03 Mustang GT appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 2 car with a price tag of $23,000. SVT The 2000 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R was sold only with a red colour body but did not include back seats or any luxury features such as radio equipment in order to save weight. It was also sold in limited quantities. It was powered by a 4.5L DOHC V8 producing 385bhp at 6,250rpm and 385 ft-lb of torque at 4,250rpm with a 6-speed manual gearbox. It is capable of going from 0-60mph in 4.4 seconds and reaching a top speed of 170mph. The SVT Cobra R is available to both racers and cops in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2. It also appears in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals. Fifth Generation GT The Ford Mustang GT is a modern pony car. It is the flagship of the Mustang line just behind the Shelby GT500. The Mustang GT suffers from a large amount of oversteer due to the great acceleration and a live rear axel. It is best used in drag events but can also used in other circuit racing so long as the player is capable of driving the car. The Mustang can be purchased half way through the career in most Need for Speed titles. The fifth generation Mustang GT appears towards the end of Need for Speed: Underground 2, Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Carbon, Need for Speed: ProStreet, Need for Speed: Undercover, Need for Speed: Shift and Shift 2 Unleashed. Police The Ford Mustang has appeared at several police vehicles in the Need for Speed series. The fifth generation Mustang GT is used in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Police State Cruiser. Category:Cars in The Need for Speed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed II Category:Cars in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals